Abner
Abner is one of the secondary antagonists of Frank Miller's 1986 Batman: The Dark Knight Returns comic book miniseries. He is a mentally ill henchman and demolition expert who works for the Joker and an enemy of Batman and Carrie Kelley, who took on the role of Robin for a while. When the Joker recovers from his catatonia, Abner returns to aid him in his last schemes. He is also a supporting antagonist in the 2012-2013 animated film adaptation of The Dark Knight Returns. Essentially, Abner serves as a minor antagonist in Part 1 and later becomes the secondary antagonist in the first half of Part 2. He was voiced by Townsend Coleman, who also voiced Abdul Alhazred in King's Quest VI, Falseface in Batman Beyond and The Rat King in the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Biography Abner is a mentally ill henchman of the Joker who fights Batman and Robin (Carrie Kelley) during the events of Dark Knight Returns. He is a talented explosives expert. Two-Face commissions him to help with a terrorist attack for ransom, but Abner sabotages the device so the bomb will blow up prematurely and kill him. Batman is able to rescue Two-Face and the bomb explodes inside of a helicopter thousands of feet in the air. Bartholomew Wolper declares that the Joker has recovered from his insanity and releases him from Arkham Asylum, going on to do talk show guest appearances. Abner uses a flying bomb in the shape of a small child to murder an entire studio audience while Joker escapes police custody. They visit a carnival where he assists the Joker in massive slaughter until they are broken up by Batman and Robin. Robin fights Abner on a roller coaster, and he manages to start choking her until he is decapitated by the ride Trivia *In recent years, many fans have come to assume that Abner is actually the obscure Batman villain Humpty Dumpty, who is physically similar to Abner. However, a connection between Abner and Humpty would be impossible, as The Dark Knight Returns was published in 1986 whereas Humpty Dumpty made his first appearance in the second issue of Arkham Asylum: Living Hell, which was published in 2003. **Furthermore, Abner is explicitly called with his own name by Batman in the comic while Humpty Dumpty's real name is Humphrey Dumpler, making impossible for a retcon to be established unless Abner is Humphrey's real first name or just a nickname. **Despite this, the filmmakers of The Dark Knight Returns film adaptation seemingly support the fan theory about Abner being Humpty Dumpty, as Abner was identified in Part 2's storyboards as "Humpty" and director Jay Oliva referred to him as such in the Blu-ray special features. Neverthless, the voice credits still lists the character as "Abner", adding more confusion to the matter. *Along with Bruno, Abner seems to be so far one of the few only henchmen who works for the Joker whom he truly appreciates, not discarding them like usual in the mainstream comics, where the Joker uses to kill his henchmen after they perform their tasks, either for their incompetence or to not leave witnesses. Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor